Saving Nny
by SamNny
Summary: Johnny has a nightmare and Squee is in trouble, but, in the end, who really saves whom?
1. Death Comes With Sleep

The sounds were so loud! Everywhere he turned, he could hear those awful screams and he had nothing to silence them with. It seemed that even with no one but himself in that house, voices always filled the room. Nailbunny refused to speak with the Doughboys listening in. It was too easy to confuse and anger Johnny that things were better said in private. The Doughboys would scream constantly at Johnny to either kill himself or trudge on with his pathetic life. Everything was so confusing and there was so much pressure on what to do or how to handle a situation. Honestly, the only person he could really turn to was Todd. Yes, little six year-old Todd Casil was the only one that would let Johnny rant on about anything and everything until he wet himself. Surely he could sink no lower.

While days and nights passed, time seemed to go only slower. Torturing victims became less enjoyable and he found that as he looked around, no one was really worth killing. They could be the biggest assholes ever, but he figured it's more the people they're hurtings' fault for not standing up for themselves. People can be so pathetic and cowardly that, in the end, they're not worth saving. So many people become disappointments to the human race. It was a wonder why they all get to walk around so freely. Does anyone besides him see the damages and horrors of this reality, or are they just denying the fate that awaits them so they can live the remainder of their lives in a way that only makes them happy, not concerning the people around them? It seems... no one gives a fuck.

So to make matters even more complicated, its 2 A.M., and just when the voices start to die down, more screams become audible from the house next door. And what do you know... Mr. Casil was, once again, telling Todd what a worthless piece of shit he was. Honestly, that guy needs to pull the knife out of his ass and realize that if he didn't want to have a kid, he should have either had an abortion or not had sex. It's his own damn fault his life turned out this way. To make things worse, he was being extraordinarily loud.

That was all it took to get Johnny out of his house. He went to Todd's window and saw Mr. Casil yelling at him while he was on his bed with tears streaming down his face. His father took Shmee from him and took his pocket knife out and stabbed him and pinned him to the wall. That was probably why Todd was crying. He was used to hearing his fathers' hurtful words, but that bear was his best friend.

Johnny quietly snuck through the window and came around to face Todd. He was behind his father and he had a toy truck in his hand. In one swift motion, he struck Mr. Casil and he went crashing down. He hit the floor and was unconscious. Johnny dropped the toy truck and walked over to Todd. It was time for yet another intimate moment.

"Squee?"

Squee looked up wide-eyed at Johnny.

"The voices in my head sound louder and louder with each passing day. I finally started to get some peace and quiet when your ignorant fuck-of-a-father started yelling. I guess my real question is... why don't you fight back? I know your scared, but I also know you have it in you to stand up for yourself."

Squee looked down and thought for a moment. Why didn't he fight back? Well, because it meant less of a problem for him. If he fought back, it would drag on and on instead of the usual screaming and leaving. He wasn't curious enough to see how well he could hold up in a fight.

"I don't know."

What, that was it? No, he knew; he just didn't know how to tell Johnny. In all honesty, he didn't want to try to change anything without being certain of the outcome.

"Well, I'm tired of it. Your old man is a pain-in-the-ass. I told you I could take care of him. It might take some time, but it'll be worth it. Hm?"

Todd got wide-eyed once again. He feared what Johnny would do to his father. Todd shook his head 'no' and went to retrieve Shmee from the wall. With him being so small, he couldn't reach his lifeless friend, but not to worry, Johnny was tall enough to get him. After tearing Shmee from the wall, Johnny looked back at the window and decided to try to enjoy what was left of the silence. Todd crawled back into bed and watched Johnny crawl out the window. Before he left, Johnny looked back at Todd and sighed. The kid really needed help. He closed Todd's window and ran back to his house.

His favorite late night show had ended awhile ago and now that everything was quiet... he had nothing to do. He wasn't hungry and the idea of a brainfreezy or cherry fiz-wiz didn't really excite him. He had no one to talk to and nothing of importance to attend too. He was alone and... bored.

He decided to take a late night walk. However, trekking along in this hellish town would probably do nothing for him. If anything it would only confuse him more. All the people walking around seemed so lost, others felt more superior than they really were, and, more than likely, people were just as confused as him. It wouldn't help him make up his mind on whether to die or not, or maybe even leave this hellhole. Everywhere else couldn't be any better than this. He walked anyway and all the people along the way made him want to scream in annoyance. Their lives couldn't possibly be as bad as his, so what could make them so depressed and suicidal? As if they had any real reason. It was probably becoming a trend and it sickened Johnny.

So he returned home, only to be welcomed by the screams and shrills that stained his walls. The Doughboys presence was made known and now he had to face them... again.

"This is getting old. Why make such a dramatic entrance Mr. Fuck? I don't see your partner, Psycho-Doughboy."

He just stared at Johnny, amused by his obvious annoyance.

"Well, why not make a dramatic entrance? It shows my character. Psycho-Doughboy is deciding to remain silent for now. Would you feel more comfortable with both of us engaging in this conversation?"

"No, no! Just wondering... And fuck character, you just want to annoy me. Sorry to say this, but everyone else in the whole damn world beat you to it. What is it that you have to say now?"

"Hah. You make me laugh, spunky boy. I just simply must give you my reasons for killing yourself. The list got updated since we last chatted."

"You mean last night?"

"Yes. Now, hasn't it occurred to you that this life really isn't worth living? All of the bad people that don't care will just cause you more pain with their careless mistakes. Their ignorance makes you cringe. Face it, you have nothing. Without killing, you've become an empty shell. You have no love, no one who cares for you, or someone for you to care for, no job, and absolutely nothing to give you fulfillment. Why keep on going with life?"

"You're wrong! I do have someone to care for! Squee..."

"What, that timid, little neighbor boy? Honestly? Why care for someone who won't stand up for himself? Isn't he one of those people that you blame for being a target for other people to pick on?"

"He doesn't know how! Anyone over the age of nine knows how to bitch at their parents and fight for what they want. The same can be said for any person being harassed by an asshole. But he's only six, what can he do?"

"He knows how people in the world are going to treat him because of his screwed up parents. Shouldn't he know that they're actually helping him by giving him that knowledge? He should fight back!"

"No! I don't have the slightest idea as to why, but he has faith in people. Maybe he can see the good in people, but I can't! He's innocent and the only good person left in this world. He doesn't know any better, so what do you expect? Huh?"

"But aren't you seeing the good in him right now by seeing his innocence?"

"What made you want to step in, Psycho-Doughboy?"

"Interest."

"Whatever, this conversation is over! I'm going to stay alive, Mr. Fuck, so get over it, and Psycho-Doughboy, I'm not living for you, but you should be interested to know that I don't live for myself anymore."

After those words escaped his lips, Johnny walked away. He went into his bedroom and, for once, decided to try to sleep. Who knows, maybe this time it'll help him. Only if he survives his nightmares, though.


	2. Neighbor In The Basement

In his dreams he will die; he will be left broken and bruised, but then what's the difference between Hell and Earth? He was a tormented soul either way. However, this experience will be one of great fear for Johnny. He will finally feel all of the pain he has caused for others.

Hell was nowhere near the way Johnny had pictured it. He had expected monstrous flames and creatures of every sort to be lingering around, waiting for the cries and screams of others. It looked like Earth, but it was only an illusion. Anything that looked solid, could not be touched, and anything that looked unrealistic would be the death of a person. No, Hell was much worse.

As he took his first steps, he felt himself falling. The ground was also an illusion. It felt as though his stomach was twisting into tight knots. He seemed to be falling faster and faster. He would await the feeling of coming into contact with something solid at every moment, but nothing ever came. So this is what it felt like to be falling forever.

All of a sudden, memories came flooding back. He got to recall the death of every victim he'd had the pleasure of killing. Shrieks and screams sounded and blood was shot in every direction. Every time an object would pierce a victim, Johnny could feel the penetration. Yet he remained without a scratch. This is exactly what they meant by living in your own Hell.

The memories came back faster now and more than one at a time. The pain would surge and flow deeper and deeper into Johnny's nerves until his own screams could be heard. The feeling was more than unpleasant and he'd give anything to just not feel at all; to be completely numb and pretend like he could have a good dream. It wouldn't happen, of course, but those two seconds where he forgot the pain made him feel better. However, the force came down on him harder as more memories came rushing back.

He'd managed to open his eyes for a brief moment and still see his unharmed body. It was unbearable. Why wouldn't he just bleed? It would at least give him a feeling of not being insane. Was this all really happening? It couldn't possibly be real. He would not only be able to feel everything, but see it too. Unfortunately, seeing isn't always believing, because this all felt too real. The demons of his past were catching up to him.

They came with more speed with every passing second and soon they collided to his chest with the most breathtaking force Johnny had ever felt. He screamed and shrieked at the sudden eruption of pain. Tears flowed from his eyes and he was struggling to break away. Nothing was working and he was feeling weaker than he ever thought he could be. His vision was blurring and becoming narrow. All he could see were the faces of his attackers as they ripped into his flesh.

He rapidly opened his eyes and begged his lungs to let him breath. More memories were coming back and, this time, they would all come at once. Nothing would be able to shield him now and he couldn't force his eyes shut again. He took one last glance at his still unharmed body and screamed as he watched another demon take a bite out of him. Why was their no blood or marking? It didn't make sense! Nothing did, and before he knew it, the memories were set up before him. They were aligned one right next to the other and from top to bottom, perfectly spaced. It was like watching your life on a big screen TV... with no popcorn.

All of the tremendous pain hit him at once. He managed to stay conscious for about fifteen seconds before the pain overwhelmed him and he passed out. Once his eyes shut, all of the bad memories and demons disappeared and his body crashed onto what seemed to be the ground. Still, there was no blood or mark on his body to prove that anything had even happened to him. It all felt so real...

In reality, Johnny was still sleeping on his bed. He was sweating like crazy and his teeth were clenched together. He was clutching his arm and ripping at his shirt. He had kicked the bed sheets off and left holes and tears in his mattress from the constant kicking and clawing. It wasn't a nightmare anymore - It was a night terror.

His screams were audible throughout most of the neighborhood. It was past 3 A.M. and everyone was passed out from some sleeping pill or illegal drug that came their way to be able to respond to Johnny's cry. Excluding Todd, of course. Johnny had only been asleep for a good half an hour and his screams had woken poor Todd up.

He walked over to his window, finally mustering up the courage to get out of bed, and opened it. Johnny was obviously in pain and if his parents heard it, they would be furious. Powerless to stop the noise, yes, but not willing to accept it, they would take their anger and frustration out on Todd. So he had to do something.

He crawled silently out his window and his bare feet hit the soft dirt below. He pulled little Shmee off the windowsill and took a slow walk on over to Johnny's place. All along the way, he was terrified, wondering if his homicidal neighbor would jump out and scream 'gotcha!,' or if someone had broken in and was torturing Johnny. Then what would he do? He couldn't fight and the police were never of any help. Not that they would even care if Johnny was O.K., seeing as how he was the one responsible for all of the deaths, they would have less to worry about with him gone. Meaning that they wouldn't stop anyone trying to hurt him and just send Todd home.

Todd walked around looking for any windows he could peer through or any cracks in the side of the house that would let him see some sign of activity from the other side. Alas, he found nothing and would have to go in through the front door. He knew nothing good would come of it, but he needed to get in and find Johnny.

So, he tapped lightly on the door and waited for someone to answer. He was in a heightened state of fear right now and he trembled while waiting. He didn't know who would be on the other side. Would it be Johnny or a bad guy? Johnny had no friends, so if it was anyone else, it wouldn't be good.

After about fifteen more seconds of waiting, Todd knocked a little harder on the door, hoping that someone would hear it this time. He trembled harder now as he waited, yet again, to see who was on the other side. Yet again, there was no answer. He thought for a moment and wondered if it would be better to just go on in. He contemplated again and figured walking away would be a better idea.

He turned and prepared to make the little trudge back over to his bedroom window when he heard something crack. He jumped as he felt something under his foot. He looked down and saw that he had stepped on a small branch. He calmed down and started on his way back. Not more than two steps later did the wind pick up and cause the trees to blow violently. Dust and leaves were kicked up and shadows danced under the street lights. A car suddenly zoomed past and went on down the road. The sudden burst of light and noise scared Todd. He turned around and ran quickly up to Johnny's front door. He reached out for the door knob and turned it. He felt something brush against his hand and bolted inside. He slammed the door behind him and took deep breaths. He was officially terrified.

Todd looked over his shoulder and saw that Johnny's house wasn't creepy, so much as dirty. The stairs were bent and looked unstable and there were two doorways which led to the kitchen and living room. Todd walked quietly down the hallway and peered into the kitchen. It was messy. Cabinet doors were coming off their hinges and there were empty soup cans everywhere. Todd now knew how Johnny kept so thin - all he ate was noodles.

He faced the opposite direction to look into the living room. He now had even more of a reason to believe Johnny was criminally insane. There was blood stained on the walls and a table completely split in half. Dolls heads were shredded and lay all about the floor. There were two Styrofoam figures lined up on the wall. One with a 'Z' and question mark on its belly and the other had the word 'FUCK.' He looked a little higher up and saw a bunny rabbit nailed to the wall. The light in that room flickered on and off and Todd was death gripping Shmee and his knees buckled underneath him. He couldn't move.

Johnny's screams broke the silence and released Todd from his trance. He blinked and saw the two figures inching their way towards him. They got closer every time the light flickered. He screamed and ran to the door next to the stair case. He flung it open and slammed it shut. Now everything was just dark. Todd put his hand out and started feeling along the wall for a light switch. It took him several attempts, but he finally found it and flicked it on. Before he dared turnaround, he looked through the little key hole to see if anything was coming. Nothing happened. He closed his eyes for a split second and then opened them quickly when he heard a scream. This caused him to jump and turnaround. He thought the scream was from Johnny. He stood wide-eyed at the top of the stairs, debating on whether or not to go down and find his neighbor.

He looked to Shmee for help. From what Shmee had said, Todd had to finish what he started. Besides, it wasn't long before a key hit the lock and locked him in. He screamed again and ran down the stairs. Oddly enough, the farther down he got, the less audible the screams became. Apparently Johnny wasn't down here.

When Todd finally made it to the bottom, another door presented itself. Then the lights were suddenly turned off and Todd was left in darkness. He screamed, yet again, and searched frantically for the door knob. Once found, he flung the door open and was greeted by light. The door shut by itself and Todd was left to face the creature on the other side, on his own.


	3. Trauma Instated

The light was blinding and would take some getting used to. Todd found himself squinting and facing a wall. Nothing could be made out quite yet, but the wall looked like it had been stained with blood and dirt. It smelled terrible in this room and as more objects became visible, the more it frightened Todd.

All of the objects were sharp and blood stained, but they hadn't been used in awhile. The blood chipped off easily and the dirt did the same. There was one thing that Todd just couldn't make out. On a device, obviously unfamiliar to him, there was a hook. On the hook was something, but he couldn't tell what it was. It was a pretty good size for whatever it was. It looked pale and torn. It was the oddest little thing.

Todd stood, shaking from light of recent events, and decided that maybe he should just go home. No matter what Shmee said, if his life is endangered or if he disturbs Johnny, thus putting his life in more danger, he was going to die. He didn't feel like dying, especially not for an unknown cause. So he turned around and jiggled the door knob. It wouldn't open. The door wouldn't open! Todd turned around and a flash of black rushed past him. Again and again this flash came flying by. It was scaring Todd to death. Suddenly, there were voices.

'Let me go, please!'

'I can change!'

'I'll be good, I promise!'

'Damn you faggot, I swear I'll kill you!'

'I don't want to die!'

'Ah!'

The voices echoed off the wall. Each had its own tone and they were becoming louder and louder. Todd turned in every which direction to see if he could locate the people the voices were coming from, but it was just him and Shmee. Nothing made sense and now he couldn't think peacefully. It was hard to concentrate with all of the sounds. However, that was the least of his worries. The black flash stood pointblank in front of him.

It just stood there, unmoving and it made no sound. It had no face, but Todd could feel eyes on him. His heart was racing and he felt like it would explode and rocket out of his chest. His knees would shake and then buckle. His eyes were huge and he felt like vomiting. He was scared to death and even more so when it started moving.

It started breaking apart and taking the form of a body. Arms and legs became clear and what looked like a head also appeared. It now stood before Todd, clearly alive with an evil smile on its face.

The room started fogging up and Todd couldn't see anything anymore. He started to panic and flailed his arms around, hoping to find something he could hold onto, or maybe just hit a wall and wait for things to clear up. Either way, he was looking for anything he could feel. He found something.

He felt a sharp pain in his arm and gasped at the sudden burst of pain. He held his arm as close to his face as possible and saw red. It was blood. He was bleeding now and he could feel the pain surge through his arm. It was a deep cut. The fog cleared up just enough for him to see what was in front of him and it turns out he cut his arm on a knife. The knife lay on a broken table sticking right up in the air.

Tears slid down Todd's face and he tried not to cry out in pain, for fear that the shadow man would be able to find him. He didn't know if he could see in these conditions, but he was praying he couldn't. Todd kept on shaking and turned around, only to find a device of some sort blocking the door. It was big and it had a lot of strings with hooks and knives attached to it. In any case, it looked like the thing was supposed to rip through your limbs. A hook or knife would be lodged into your body and then when the switch was flipped, the knives and hooks would tear at your skin. They were all so big that it looked like they would go down to your bone and then start ripping. By this point, Todd was hyperventilating.

The situation became even worse when Todd saw fresh blood dripping from the machine. It had been recently used. The smell of blood and dirt and whatever else was in the room was overpowering. Todd found it hard to breathe and he was trying not to throw up. He started coughing and ended up spitting up blood of his own. He was ready to scream when something covered his mouth. It was a cloth and it had a certain scent to it. Todd wiggled around and tried to escape, but whatever was holding him, held on tightly. Throughout the struggle, Todd had dropped Shmee and just as the fog started to lift, Todd's world went black.

Shmee was then collected from the dirty ground and brought over to the machine. Someone was hooking him up to it. A hook was placed in his right arm, a knife in his left, and two claws in his legs. He was held up in place by many sharp hooks that went along, what would be on a human, his rib cage. He had a hook in his neck and both ears. There was a drill behind him and when the machine was turned on, it would rip through him from front to back. It took quite some time to get Shmee all hooked up, because he was so small and he didn't have enough weight to fit in the machine properly, so things had to be loosened so he would be ripped apart just by being attached to the thing.

When Todd woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Shmee was missing. He tried getting up to search for him, but he couldn't move. He was strapped down to a chair and was held in place by chains. The fog had cleared up while he was unconscious and everything was so clear now. The room was still covered in blood and dirt, but more tools of evil became apparent. More devices were made present and each one looked more painful than the last. Todd could feel bits of pain just by looking at them. He finally just faced forward, breathing heavily, and his jaw dropped.

There, right in front of him, was his best friend. He was chained up to that machine, everything intact, and there was a hand on the switch. Todd looked at the owner of the hand and saw that it was the shadow man from earlier. He started tapping his hand around the switch and smirked when he saw Todd go wide-eyed. Todd started squirming around, praying for the chains to be loosened, but his eyes never left the shadow mans. He couldn't force himself to look away, no matter how badly he wanted to.

After many failed attempts, he gave up the idea of escaping and let his tears flow fast down his face. The shadow man stopped his tapping and walked over to Todd. He stood right in front of him and bent down to meet at eye level. Then he spoke for the first time since Todd had arrived.

"If all goes well, then you'll be next."

Todd went completely pale and watched him walk back over to the switch. Every second that the man never flipped the switch, made Todd's heart sink. He could feel the heartbreak and he knew there was nothing he could do to save Shmee. After another few seconds of toying with Todd, he flipped the switch.

Todd gasped as he watched Shmee being ripped to shreds. Shmee's stuffing went flying and landed everywhere in the room. His head landed in Todd's lap and Todd screamed. He screamed and shrieked and yelled and cried and everything else imaginable. Another smirk was placed upon the shadow man's face as he came over to Todd and started untying him. It was Todd's turn to be hooked up to the machine.

He kicked and screamed and punched and even bit the shadow man, but it had no effect. He didn't bleed and his grip never loosened. Todd was being placed into the machine that would cause his death and he was powerless to do anything to stop the it.

As the hooks and knives were being placed inside of him, he wailed in pain. It was torture and it hurt. He realized now that he would have been better off staying at home. Even if his dad came in and started yelling and crap, by the end of the night, Shmee would have still been alive and whole, and Todd wouldn't be in this much pain.

He screamed some more. He screamed and cried until his throat was throbbing in pain form the consistency of it all. Iit was enough to alarm his once sleeping neighbor upstairs.


	4. Meet The Shadow Man

As the noise crept its way up the stairs it filled the main level of Johnny's house. It was so loud and it was the worst sound ever. It was high pitched and it sounded like a dying animal. Well, pretty close. It was loud enough to wake to him from his night terror.

His eyes ripped open and he jumped. He was sitting up in his bed, head in his hands, and hyperventilating. It was the worst thing that could have possibly happened to him. He could still feel the pains from his dream on his body and there were still no marks. He was untouched, but even breathing felt like it would be his last breath. It hurt him that badly.

As he started to calm down and slowly come back to reality, the noise became clearer. It wasn't just noise, it was the most awful scream Johnny had ever heard. Never once had he been able to make a victim scream like that. He was positive, seeing as how he just had a flash back to every single person he'd killed. No one sounded this bad. Who was trying to surpass him in the art of torture?

He got out of his bed, still a little shaky from recent events, and he went into the hallway. He looked into his kitchen and saw it just the way he left it. Only when he looked into the living room, did he know something bad was happening.

The Doughboys were having a silent conversation and Nailbunny wasn't making a sound. When the Doughboys heard Johnny's footsteps, they quieted down and greeted him. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously at them and began to speak.

"What's with the noise?"

They tried to muffle their laughter. Even though on opposing sides, knowing that Todd was in need of rescuing and being able to see Johnny's reaction, put them both in a good mood.

"I don't know, but it's been going on for awhile now."

"Awhile?"

"Yes, you've been asleep for a good three hours now. Our guest has been here since forty-five minutes into your dreaming."

"Guest?"

"Yes, I think he came to check on you. He must have heard your screams. You must have been having quite a nightmare."

"Night terror. Anyway, where is this guest you speak of?"

"Last we saw him, he went down stairs."

"Oh, and who is he?"

The muffled their laughter yet again. They wouldn't just give him the answer. It wouldn't be fun that way.

"Someone you know."

"Hm, well I know a lot of people. Names I don't really care for, but more commonly if I know their name, they shouldn't be here. Who is it?"

"He lives close by."

"Close by? Squee? Is it Squee?"

"Well go find out. If you don't and it is 'Squee,' then he has a high chance of dying. With the screams he's making, any pain he's in has a guarantee of death to follow."

Johnny bolted out of the room and went to the basement door. He flung it open and ran. He quickly flipped the light switch, but it wouldn't work. Oh well. It was his house and he spent most of his time in the basement anyway. He knew his way around.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he felt his eardrums getting ready to pop. The screaming was undoubtedly behind the door. He went for the door knob, but when he jiggled it around, the door still wouldn't open. He pushed and kicked at the door until finally it cracked open.

He pushed on the door, only to find out that it opened no more. He peeked through the crack and saw the edge of a very large machine. He heard screams.

"Who the fuck is in my basement?"

He pounded on the door. Like that would do any good. Then, the shadow man peered through the crack Johnny made and slammed the door on his fingers. Johnny screamed for a few brief seconds. It hurt, but at least he had the marks to explain the pain this time. He was angry now. Not only was there someone in his house, but his neighbor is potentially a victim for whoever it was, and he had the nerve to slam the door on his fingers.

Johnny searched about the dark room until he tripped. He had tripped over the object he was searching for. It was an old ax. Rarely used, but it had its handy moments. He picked it up and walked back over to the door. He could see the little bit of light through the small open space between the door and the hinges. He raised the ax over his head as Todd shrieked in pain. His sobs were very audible. Johnny couldn't stand it anymore and he struck the ax on the hinges.

It took two or three swings, but he managed to break the door of its hinges. With the ax still in hand, he moved the door. On the other side, he saw the machine. He didn't build it, nor did he know where it came from, but it sure as Hell wasn't here before. It was huge!

To make matters worse, there was his small neighbor-friend, painfully attached to it. Johnny went wide-eyed and gripped the ax tighter. The shadow man was aware of his presence and smirked for the fiftieth time that day. He was getting way to much amusement out of this. Torture is one thing, but Todd was a little kid. This guy was sick and twisted.

Johnny saw the switch the shadow man had been standing by and rammed the ax into it. The machine was now unable to operate, meaning that Todd wouldn't be ripped apart at the seams like poor Shmee. He was now just in agonizing pain and hanging by a thread. Fortunately, if he didn't bleed to death or fall apart after hopefully being removed from the machine, he would live. That's always a positive.

Johnny stood face to face with Todd and eyed him. Todd's eyes were still big and tear filled. He was hurting so badly. Johnny turned and faced the shadow man and gave him a glare.

"Torturing children. You're so pathetic."


	5. Manipulate A Confused Man

Was he really so fearless? Standing up to something that could feel no pain and pushing everything aside like it was nothing - he was gutsy. The shadow man couldn't be touched, yet Johnny seemed to think he was invincible, but he didn't know. Todd kicked and scratched at the shadow man and nothing left a mark. He went right through him. It was nerve-racking for Todd to see what would happen to his neighbor.

Now that he thought about it what, made Johnny so scary in the first place? He guessed it was how he presented himself. It wasn't the way he dressed or the dirty looks he gave; it was that no matter what he was doing, confidence beamed from him. He believed in everything he said and everything he did. His temper was an added factor. Johnny was pretty rational for a criminally insane person, but with his confidence backing up his rage, he terrified everyone.

The shadow man was only as scary as someone would allow him to be. He was unknown and he couldn't feel, but why should that scare anyone? If you look at the meaning of the word, being unknown means being mysterious. He had something to hide and a goal in mind, but no one could figure it out. Plus, he couldn't feel, meaning he had no emotion. Todd couldn't touch him, yet the shadow man was able to pick him up. Maybe he was only as invincible as someone would let him be.

Todd, however, was too afraid to be thinking logically right now, so he stared at Johnny as he held a conversation with the shadow man. Unfortunately, as he watched, his vision became blurred again and he was drifting from side-to-side. He was losing too much blood.

"And just who do you think you are breaking into _my_ house, using _my_basement, and torturing _my_neighbor?"

Johnny's argument seemed pointless, because he got no reaction from the shadow mean. He was done smirking and now he did nothing. There would be no more reactions.

"But I live here. I have my rights to do as I please."

O.K., so he spoke. It doesn't mean it was a complete reaction. He didn't smirk! It's completely irrelevant.

"Wrong sir! I'm the only one who lives in this house - I bought it years ago. You'd think for $25.78 I could have gotten this place in a little better condition... but I'm the only one who moved in."

"...You'd like to think that. I was here long before you came along. I had felt the need to do nothing, but when you showed such weakness upstairs and your curious little neighbor came as your protector, I just couldn't resist. This is the ultimate game..."

"Weak? Game? Who the Hell are you to judge my ability? Squee isn't my protector. In fact, if you have to look at it in such a manner, I protect him! Quit pulling this shit and leave. Now!"

"...Pathetic. "Leave. Now!" Is that all you can come up with? Yes, you are weak. Screaming like a helpless child, when, in reality, nothing was happening to you. Yes, this is a game, because there are rules and there will be a clear winner or loser. I get to judge your ability because I've watched you at work. I know what you are and aren't capable of. As for you being a protector, I doubt that statement. When have you ever protected him?"

"At the mall! That worthless human waste-bag was trying to hurt Squee, but I stepped in and killed him before he got the chance to have his way. I also warned him about UFO Tuesdays. Let's not forget when his loud-mouthed, arrogant, bastard of a father came in and started spewing lies about how worthless he was! I knocked him out cold. What do you call that?"

"Stupidity. I was with you on every occasion. The man at the mall; they had security tapes in that room and the police were coming to get him. Apparently, he was not only a pedophile, but a thief too. They had almost arrived when you showed up. The boy would have lived. His father is just a man who didn't want to take responsibility for his actions, but was forced to and takes his anger and frustration out on the child. The boy would have learned to ignore it. Not like you can find real kindness in this place. What exactly were you protecting him from? Nothing. You cause him even more harm by not letting him grow up the way he was meant to. He needs thicker skin and you're shielding him from the chance to grow up and be able to defend himself. Besides... everybody knows UFO's only come on Thursdays."

Johnny was in pure shock. How could he stand there and say that? So what if the police would have come. If Squee would have been saved, then does it matter who saved him? No, because Johnny got there first, meaning Squee was safer, faster. Stopping him from growing up to be able to defend himself? Bullshit! Johnny was showing Squee what kind of people were in the world and how he felt they should be handled. Squee wouldn't show it, but he was a free thinker and formed his own opinions on how to handle situations. Besides, every kid growing up has their own way of finding and forming the strength they need to survive. He'd bet anything that when he gets older, he'll leave this place and find somewhere he can find happiness with kind, understanding people. If such a place doesn't exist, well, then… Squee, no matter how scared he was, never gave off signals that he couldn't make it. He was the one human being Johnny wasn't worried about. So fuck what the shadow man thinks he understands. If he had been around so long, then he would have gotten the same idea. This was pure bull.

"As right as you'd like to think you are... I know better."

"You are blinded by lies. I can make you see the truth."

"To each his own reality. And in mine... you're the liar."

The conversation died there. The shadow man still did nothing. Johnny grew impatient and decided to make the first move. He pulled a knife and threw it at the shadow man. All he hit was the wall.

It wasn't bad aim on Johnny's part, because any ordinary human would have bled, but the knife went straight through him. However, when he made his move, Johnny could feel the solid reassurance that he was made of flesh and bone. It was simply amazing.

The shadow man could touch, but not feel. It was as if he was cheated out on half his ability. Like if he were to be able to see, but not be seen or hear, but not be heard. It put Johnny at a real disadvantage and he wasn't looking for a challenge right now. So how was he supposed to kill something that couldn't be penetrated?

As Johnny tried finding the answers to his own questions, Todd was swaying back and forth between consciousnesses. The blood made a pool below his feet. It was enough to fill a coffee cup. Todd was wondering why he was trying to stay awake. He didn't want to see Johnny fight the shadow man. Who knew how gruesome the battle could get. He most assuredly didn't have the stomach for something like that. With Johnny's ability to manipulate the mind and the shadow man being able to control the body, it was sure to be quite the battle. However, Todd wasn't curious to see the two murderers at their prime. So, he blacked out.

As Todd hung his head, it was apparent to Johnny that he had better end this battle quickly. Todd needed medical attention and Johnny was no doctor. Still, he was at a disadvantage, not being able to touch his opponent. It didn't mean he could mess with his head a little.

Johnny disarmed himself and took his coat off. He made sure it was plain to see that he had no more weaponry on hand. He backed away a fair distance and watched the shadow man stare in curiosity. Johnny's game had begun.

So, he backed off. Noise would resound again, but it wouldn't be loud and annoying. It would be shocking and eye opening.

"So, now I've got you all figured out. I am a quick learner. Your specialty is manipulation of the body, but I take control of the mind. What happens during a person's physical state can be unbearable, but living with mental trauma would be much more horrifying. Living every waking moment in fear and having everything around you remind you of your frightening experience. Physical wounds heal with time and even scars will fade, but the memory of that night will haunt a person forever. It never goes away."

So this was his introduction. The shadow man knew Johnny was going after his mind. It was all he could do without making physical contact with him. What an experience this would be.

"Squee was traumatized before I even met him. No matter what kind of an impression I have left upon him, he shows kindness towards others - myself included. By him coming here tonight, it was the ultimate test of his kindness. He would have no other reason to be here other than to check out my screams. Your little game will leave him scarred for the rest of his life. People aren't like you. They don't have the ability to hide behind a shadow. You're trying to destroy the one thing in the world that wouldn't turn out all fucked up. You're depriving the world of its only human kindness. You're such a bastard."

"I see your game. I cannot be touched, so blowing my mind with your brainwash is obviously your only chance of saving him and surviving. Ever think there's a reason for everything? You'd like to think you know it all, but in any reality you so choose, someone will prove you wrong. You'd like to think you've got me all figured out, but you still do not know my purpose. You know nothing at all."

He had a point. Johnny really didn't know why he was here. Well, Johnny was also the curious type, so he would ask his questions.

"I don't take it you will answer so obviously or bluntly what your purpose is, so I won't even ask. But if we're going to play twenty questions, then I'd like to go first. Although, twenty won't be necessary to figure you out."

"As good at guessing as you are, you've failed to realize that I don't need to ask you any questions. You don't know me, but I know you. I've been following you around since the beginning. I've figured out the way your mind works and I know that it shouldn't take you to long to piece together my reason for being here. But I can guarantee that you will never figure out all my reasons, so when you get close, I'll fill in the blanks."

Man what was this thing? How has he been following Johnny, without him being even the slightest bit aware?

"So, I have a stalker. As well as you'd like to think you know me, I highly doubt you have the ability to make such an assumption on how my mind works. If I don't know how it works half the time, so you sure as Hell don't know. But I'll take a shot at questioning you."

Johnny began to lightly pace. If this guy had him as figured out as he said he did, then Johnny had to come up with a completely new way of doing business tonight. Otherwise, he's screwed.

"To put things bluntly, what does Squee have to do with any of this? Judging by what you've said, I'm your target, so where does he come into the picture?"

Well, it wasn't completely different, but he was being blunt. Something very un-Johnny like.

"Responsibility. He is the only one you show any remote concern for. You feel responsible for him if he is in your presence. Obviously his parents don't know how to raise a child. You don't either, but your making an attempt, and that is something to be recognized for. He gives you a reason to do what you do. He is a major factor in my reason for being here."

"Ah, well then. I guess you've made a point. I try to return his kindness with safety and knowledge. Moving on, are you a figment of my imagination like the Doughboys or is any part of you real?"

"In between. Only you and Todd can see me, but I am very real."

"What are you?"

"You'll find out when your ignorance wears off."


	6. Reality Hit Home

Amazing. This guy is the only person, thus far, who has ever made him doubt his knowledge of truth. Johnny was seeking the truth with everything he did, but everything turned out the same. In all honesty, if Johnny was making his mistakes and was blinded by lies, then why wasn't he stopped by death? He was a killer, after all, but it shouldn't guarantee him immortality. If he was so ignorant, he should be dead. The devil should have claimed his soul.

"Ignorance, eh?"

Gotta play it cool. Never show your fear or doubts to your enemy. It shows weakness.

"If I'm so ignorant, then explain to me the reason you came here. Or at least the reason why you target me."

"You could say I'm a soldier, out to capture the enemy. You'd like to think I'm on your side, because, I, too, am a bad man. But, really, your more like putting me on overtime at a job I hate. It's idiotic that I have to do this, because pointing things out to people takes away their ability to discover. But I can't have shit like you running around blind. We don't need more of you."

Johnny was confused. Who had sent him and what is he trying to point out!

"Your game of cat and mouse is getting real old. If you were sent to point something out, I suggest you do it now."

Finally, he smirked. A response. The shadow man smirked.

"How easy it is to make you frustrated."

He walked up to Johnny and spun him around to face Todd. That was the first time Johnny realized how much blood Todd had lost. Johnny was at least seven feet away from him, yet his feet were being soaked in his blood. He had wasted so much time on the shadow man, that he completely forgot Todd was even here, let alone in danger.

This was no time for someone to be challenging Johnny's ignorance and ways of life. Todd needed medical attention, but more importantly, he needed to be taken down from the machine.

"He's running out time. His body can only lose so much blood before it slowly stop's functioning. Once his heart stops, he will have no chance for survival. What will you do?"

Johnny advanced towards the machine. The shadow man didn't try to stop him, so he started to free Todd. All the while thinking of what he should do about the shadow man.

_If he's in my head, yet completely real, then does that mean I have some say in his ability to manipulate the body? Maybe knifes and weaponry won't be the best method, but maybe the point is for me not to be able to kill him. If he is a messenger, then I will hear out his message, if only to rid myself of him. I do rather like having mail._

Johnny started at Todd's feet and worked his way up. Clumps of blood fell out of Todd each time a hook or claw was removed. It was kind of weird seeing Todd in such a situation, let alone covered in so much blood. Red didn't suit him. Neither did having so many holes in his body.

Well, Todd was freed from the machine now, but Johnny had no idea what to do next. The machine was still blocking the door and Todd needed medical attention, fast.

"I'll make you a deal. Guess my identity, and the machine will be instantly removed from the doorway and you can walk away to do as you please with the boy. Never figure it out, and I won't bluntly tell you my reason for being here."

Now he feels like striking deals.

"Well, if you're real, but still only in my head, then you aren't something I created. You could be the monster from behind the wall, but I doubt it was so calm and rational about things."

Rational his ass. The guy was insane.

"You can't be something of this world. No human has such capabilities, let alone the sole ability to manipulate my body and mind."

_Sure Johnny, just go-ahead and expose that you have no idea what you're talking about anymore. Forget about showing weakness and just flat out tell him you're confused about everything. No big deal._

"You must be of a higher power. I doubt you rein from Heaven. There aren't bad men in Heaven. You must be from Hell. As to your rank and position, it is beyond me. But I'm on the right path, no?"

"Correct. I rein from Hell and I am of high power. If I so chose, you would have been dead by now and your soul would be burning in the fires of Hell. But we don't need more human waste like you running around down there. We have enough ignorance and tragedy to last eternity. I'm not going to save your soul, so save your breath. I'm saving myself from dealing with more ignorance."

Well Johnny was right about him being from Hell, but to make such calls, he must be of extremely high power.

"Who do you think you are, making such calls? The devil! Every human shows some bits of ignorance, for we don't know everything. Living in different realities, but connected enough by one to know simple right from wrong. I know what I do is 'wrong,' but in all honesty, I'm doing a public service. The world doesn't need all the assholes I've killed still running around."

"But who are you saving? You have this belief that over ninety-seven percent of the world's population are assholes. Who are you going to save with such a slow death toll? And who are you to judge people for the way they live? God?"

"No, I'm not God. I'm looking for answers. This is the best way to go about it."

Well Johnny felt utterly stupid now. He wasn't saving anyone, so why did he kill? Johnny had no past and grew up on his own. Hearing voices and bad television can do damage to ones mental state. He guessed this was his way of saving himself. He wants answers, though, and no way in Hell was this guy going to stop him.

"How so? And to what questions do you seek answers?"

"I seek the answers of truth. I want to know what is true in this world. I'm connected enough to this one reality to know that everyone has a common truth. I want to know."

"Pure ignorance. To answer your question, yes, I am the devil."

Johnny was in shock. Mr. Satan himself was standing before him.

He had taken more shape now and looked exactly like the devil Johnny always pictured. However, now Johnny was angry.

"You said if I guess your identity you would bluntly tell me what you're doing here and remove the machine so I can get Todd some help! He's dying, asswipe!"

"I had to jumble your thoughts a bit more. Get you a little bit more on the right path. But I kept true to my word. If you turn and look, the machine has been cleared from your path."

Johnny stood dumbfounded. It was baffling.

"What do you want? What is your purpose?"

"A deal's a deal. I will be blunt. Johnny, your time on Earth has been spent riding it of 'evil people,' but what good are you doing by getting rid of them? Who are you helping when, in your eyes, everyone is at fault? You've committed criminal acts that even the most renowned mass murderers couldn't even comprehend. Face it - you kill with no purpose. You've been blinded by ignorance and are lost in your 'reality' that reality was too far out of reach. You talk to inanimate objects. The Doughboys, Nailbunny, Burger Boy, the Thing Behind The Wall - It's all in your head. You've lost touch with reality, but the thing is... you can be pulled back. There will always be bad people, but it isn't your place to determine their fate. I'm giving you a second a chance at life. Only your past haunts you now and it created the figments of your imagination. Stop killing people for senseless purposes. Only someone with mental retardation has their excuses for killing. Anger and jealousy are other reasons. You kill out of confusion and curiosity. You seek truth. How do you find truth with your actions? Discovering the truth comes when you discover who you are. You aren't a bad person, Johnny, but you have done bad things. The only thing holding you to ties that can bring you back to reality is your neighbor, Todd Casil. He is selfless and innocent. He is what many other humans are in the world. Good people exist, you just have to know where to look. He is the only thing you've ever cared for. He taught you how to care and held onto you, so you could stay somewhat connected to reality. I expect in your second chance with life, you'll do things differently. No one will forget what you have done, but you are still able to learn. Hell, you can leave and start all over with a clean slate, in a new town. Don't blow it."

Johnny's brain was working overtime to comprehend what information he was just given. The shock of it all brought a tear to his eye. However, he had no time for tears. The room flashed red and stayed that way. The smoke was coming back, but there was one final question.

"If you're the devil, then why are you helping me do good?"

"Because you aren't a waste lock anymore. You hold no evil anymore. It's all in your head now, what you think is and isn't right or wrong. Realization will guide you now. You will do me no good and I'd rather not have another piece of human waste in my kingdom. Heaven can have you."

Then, he vanished. He was gone. The room was still flashing red and everything began to shake. Johnny's house was crashing down. He ran out the door and up the stairs after grabbing Todd. Todd was still asleep in his arms. Not soon to wake, mind you. He seemed to be dead. Johnny ran to his front door and swung it open. The light from outside entered and his pupils widened.

Then there was nothing.


	7. New Life

As blinding as the light from outside was, it seemed to weaken. The light seemed to be dimmer. His eyes must have been adjusting.

Truth be told, Johnny wasn't outside. He was lying wide-eyed in his bed, staring at the ceiling fan with the lights still on. He was panting and gasping for air. He looked all around his body for any physical wounds and checked for Todd's blood. He was panicking so much that it caused him to vomit. He leaned over to the side of his bed and threw up. He didn't have a trash can in his room, so the floor was the next best thing.

He was soaking wet from sweating so much. Nothing had terrified him more than those moments when he thought Todd's life would slip away. All Johnny thought about was Todd. He wiped the puke from his mouth and got out of bed. He was shaking a little bit and his breathing was irregular, but he needed to see if his little neighbor was alright.

He walked out his front door. It was still dark outside, but it wasn't midnight black. The sun was slowly going to be rising soon. It had to be about 8 A.M. He walked the short distance across his lawn to his neighbor's window. He peered in and saw a big clump under the bed sheets. He opened the window gently, so as not to startle his lightly sleeping neighbor.

He tip-toed across the floor and stood over Todd's bed. He took a silent, deep breath and gently pulled the covers back. There was little six year-old Todd Casil. He was sound asleep. He was curled up with the un-dead Shmee, clutching him lightly. He looked so peaceful when he slept. It was as if his personality changed. He didn't look so stiff and afraid. He looked relaxed and calm. He must be having a good dream, because his lips curled up forming a small smile.

Johnny stopped shaking and sighed in relief. His eyes softened and he felt better. Todd was safe and Shmee was still with him to protect him. Well, protect him enough until Johnny would next see him.

He walked back over to the window and sat on the ledge of it, facing Todd. He was watching Todd sleep. His night terror replayed over in his head. Being fully conscious and one hundred percent sure that he was, he was overjoyed that Todd had not actually been in that situation. He was even a little happy that Shmee had still been in one piece. Todd was more comfortable and happy when Shmee was with him.

He thought of the irony of dreaming about having a dream. Luckily, being fully awake, he couldn't feel the pain from his nightmare during his night terror. He felt no physical pain. It was ironic because he hated to sleep, let alone dream, so it was amusing that he had two dreams in one.

He thought about Mr. Satan's words. Even in the real world instead of his dreams, his words made sense. He had twisted and played with his mind until he was too confused. He decided to take Mr. Satan's words as his new truth. He didn't need to kill, because it served no purpose if that meant almost everyone would have to die. He wouldn't be ridding the world of bad people, he would just be ridding it of people themselves.

He knew for a fact, though, that he wasn't sheltering Todd. He was protecting him. So he was right about something. Johnny was basically Todd's older brother. He looked out for him and helped him when he was asked. Despite everything wrong with Johnny, he was a good older brother because he cared enough to make an attempt to help Todd. All Todd really needed in his life was someone who cared about him and to help him be a good person. Johnny wanted to believe that Todd cared about him too. If he did, then Johnny had everything he needed to turn his life around.

He could never change who he was. Johnny would always be Johnny. He won't smile or laugh often and people will still annoy the Hell out of him. However, he could bend a little. Smiling when he felt appropriate and not killing the cashier because they forget to give him those last three cents they owed him. Just the little things people do.

Johnny sighed once again and got up off the ledge. He went back over to Todd's bed and tucked him in properly. He gave a small smile and walked back over to the window.

This time he was leaving. He crawled out and silently shut it. He walked back over to his house. He went to the front door and opened it. When he walked inside, he thought he would test Mr. Satan's theory. Maybe everything was all in his head. He went to the living room and looked at the table backed against the wall. The Doughboys were usually on or next to the table and whether or not they would speak, didn't mean they weren't physically there. Yet, they were nowhere to be found. He looked up a little higher at the wall for Nailbunny. However, all that was up there was a nail. No body or head was to be found - just a bent out of shape nail. He looked on top of the entertainment center for Burger Boy, but, he to, was gone.

Finally, he was going to take the ultimate test. The Wall. He got a thin piece of metal and started scrapping all the dry blood off the wall. If everything had really disappeared, then once all the blood was gone, the Thing Behind The Wall shouldn't appear. It took about fifteen minutes to get all the blood off, but once it was all off nothing happened. No noises could be heard and no pressure had been applied to The Wall, as if to signal something on the other side.

Johnny was free. Free of everything. Best of all there were no noises! Everything was quiet and peaceful. No Doughboys telling him to kill himself, no arguing with Nailbunny about choosing to live or die, and no Burger Boy to fill his head with lies. He was truly happy.

Well it was about 8:45 A.M. now and nothing good would be on TV. Everyone was asleep and it was quiet. Johnny still hated the idea of sleep, but he now had nothing productive to do. So, he did what all bored people do: he went out. He decided that since he had taken the opportunity to sleep, that he would also eat.

So he grabbed his wallet and headed out for the 24/7 store. He went to get a brainfreezy or a cherry fizz-whiz, he still couldn't decide, and a large soft pretzel with cheese. Not a healthy meal, but it would fill him up for a week. He'd pick up the vomit later.

His story wasn't over, for he now had a new beginning and new responsibilities to himself and to Todd.

Let life begin.


End file.
